The Itch
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Have you ever read/watched something and wondered "what the heck did I just read/watch?" right after? Or have you ever wanted to look at something humorous and cute for no apparent reason? Well regardless of that, I can tell you that this Fan Fic will invoke and satisfy these situation. The Fan Fic itself was invoked by funny CGI YouTube shorts I have seen. This one stars a Riolu..


**_Author's Note: _**_You know those weird Aniboom CGI animated shorts that are supposed to be funny but just come off as awkward, annoying, and pointless? The kinds that have plots that can be summed up in 10 sentences or less but are dragged out for nearly 15 or more minutes of animation?_

* * *

_Matthais Unidostres Presents:_

_**Riolu **__in. . ._

The Itch

. . . . . . .

In an undisclosed location in the Unova region, there is a forest. It is cool and dark, the trees providing the perfect shade against the afternoon Sun. There were no battles going on at the time, so the area was peaceful and quiet, with the occasional rustling of a Pokemon through the bushes and trees.

There was a loud rustling sound as a Riolu suddenly dropped down from a tree and stuck a perfect landing. The little blue dog Pokemon stood up straight and held out her right arm. A huge red apple fell from the tree and landed in her right paw. The Riolu gave an open mouthed smile, and she sniffed the fruit, sighing contentedly afterwards. The Pokemon admired the Perfect Apple with glee. It was nearly the size of her head, which wasn't a problem, seeing as she was very hungry at the moment. Without further ado, the Riolu bit into the large fruit. She chomped on the big and bright red apple, breaking it all the way down to the core. Riolu tossed the core behind him and licked her paw clean of apple juice. She patted her full tummy with his dry paw and sighed contentedly again. With a smile on her face, the Riolu took a step forward.

The Pokemon immediately stopped and gained a look of surprise. She then suddenly fell down to all fours and shut her eyes. Using her right leg, the Riolu reached over and scratched a spot behind her right ear. After a few seconds of this, Riolu stopped and opened her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief and stood up straight again. She dusted herself off and nodded, and then she took another step. However, she stopped once again, dropping back onto all fours again.

The Riolu growled with annoyance and reached up with her right leg again. Riolu closed her eyes and moved her leg to scratch, but after about two seconds of not feeling any change she opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. She strained her neck, turning her head as far as she could while silently wishing she was a Noctowl. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that there was a space between her foot and the spot on the back of her neck. Riolu stretched out his leg in an attempt to close the gap, however, the Riolu just couldn't reach. The Riolu tightened her face with exertion as she forced her leg to stretch the last bit. She forced it for as long as she could until she began to feel pain in her joints.

The Pokemon whimpered in pain as she massaged her hip gently. Then a large twitch shot through her from the spot on her neck. Frowning, the Riolu brought her left leg up and went for the spot. To her disappointment, she was still unable to reach it. Riolu stretched her leg back, wiggling her paw in a desperate attempt to reach the spot. After another minute, Riolu pouted and jumped back upright and folded her arms. She then defiantly began walking forward. However, after three seconds, another large twitch stopped her in her tracks. She stood still for a moment, then shook her head and continued walking. After three steps, another larger twitch attacked her. This caused the fur on the back of her neck to stand up as if he had been hit by Discharge.

The Riolu stood still for a moment and tapped her paws together lightly, looking around the quiet forest with a nervous look on her face. She bit her lip for a few seconds, and then suddenly jumped and fell flat on her stomach as she desperately bent her legs to reach the back of her neck. She spun around on the ground in a circle on her stomach, kicking up clouds of dirt all around her. This went on for a quite a while before Riolu gave up due to exhaustion.

The little blue dog Pokemon panted thirstily as the dust settled around her, whimpering as she stared at the ground in misery. Another twitch ran through her, causing her to spaz while on the ground. Riolu clenched her teeth as she shook her back wildly, as if trying the toss the sensation off of her. This only seemed to increase the intensity of the spot on her neck, causing to moan loudly, and jump onto her feet again. She ran to a nearby tree and rubbed her back on it. Although she could feel the rough bark against her back, she couldn't manage to get any contact between the tree and the back of her neck. The Riolu almost looked like she was trying to push the tree over with her back as she tried to make her entire backside one flat surface, which would only be possible for a Stunfisk, and certainly not a mammal based Pokemon.

After slamming into the tree for far too long, the Riolu let out a frustrated whimper and fell down flat on her stomach again. She placed her paws on her head as she tried to focus on anything but the sparking, biting, prickling spot on the back of her neck. However, apparent by her intermittent twitching, nothing Riolu did could stop the sensation just barely out of her reach. She began banging on the ground in frustration, certain that she was going to go insane from it. However, she was interrupted when something cast a shadow over her. She looked up to see a Lucario standing over her, looking at her in confusion.

Riolu blinked and covered her eyes. It didn't matter that she didn't know this Pokemon, she was still embarrassed. She hoped that the Lucario would grow tired and walk away. However, another attack from the unreachable spot sent into another mad twitching spell. Riolu looked up to see the Lucario staring down back at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.

As Riolu stared up at the Lucario, a sudden thought of hope suddenly struck. She gasped, and quickly stood up on all fours. She gave the Lucario a pitiful look, and then attempted to scratch her afflicted spot with her right leg. After not being able to reach the area for a few seconds, she put her leg down and whimpered, giving a pouty lip and making her eyes as big as she could.

The Lucario stared down at the pitiful looking Riolu for a while, taking in the situation. Then groaned and promptly face palmed.

Riolu blinked, confused by Lucario's reaction.

Lucario removed his paw from his face and held it out to Riolu, pointing at it with his other paw.

Riolu stared at the paw for a moment, then was suddenly thrown to her feet by another twitch. After composing herself, and glancing at Lucario's paw again, sudden realization struck her and she quickly ran to a tree. She gave a good kick and help her paw out. However, the fire on her neck flared up again and she stumbled forwards. She got up straight again, only to have a apple bonk her on the head. She wobbled back a bit, but regained her senses nearly instantly thanks to her Inner Focus Ability. She found that the apple had still landed neatly in her hand. She smiled and ran back to Lucario, putting the apple in his paw. The she landed onto her stomach with a plop and smiled up at him with an expecting look on her face.

Lucario slowly, almost in disbelief. Then he frowned and tossed the apple over his shoulder, much to Riolu's shock. Lucario then pointed at Riolu, then at his eyes, and then put a paw to his chest. Lucario nodded while focusing his eyes at the younger Pokemon. The Riolu, although a bit confused, nodded back.

After one last firm nod, Lucario motioned for Riolu to stand up. Once Riolu was standing, Lucario held a paw out in front of him, brought his arm behind his head, and made a show of scratching his neck. He did this for a solid sixty seconds, and then stared at the Riolu with a frowning face. He then shook his head slowly, and walked off.

Riolu watched him go in slight confusion, not fully understanding. She then held her own paws in front of her and stared at them. Her eyes went wide at the sudden realization, and she gasped as a smile quickly bloomed on her face. She clasped her paws together and rubbed them against her cheek. With a glowing smile, she reached behind her head and touched the spot on her neck. She felt her body collapse into euphoria as she scratched the spot, feeling relief was over her as she slid down into a sitting position. It felt like she was finally removing a Discharging Joltik that had been stuck on her for days. Riolu kept it up until the fur on her neck was smooth and flat again.

She sighed in sweet blissful relief as the sensation finally season, and lay on her back in peace. However, her sensitive ears soon picked up a soft sound nearby. Curious, the Riolu walked toward the sound, and peek through a bush. To her surprise, she saw a Zorua whimpering and moaning in a clearing, apparently going through the same problem she had gone through. Riolu watched Zorua desperately try to reach a spot on his back with his hind leg, with all her attempts ending in vain. Eventually the Zorua gave up and fell flat.

Riolu sighed and shook her head. She then walked over to the Zorua and folded her arms.

Zorua looked up at her in confusion, blinking his eye at her.

Riolu held a paw in front of Zorua's face, and then used it to scratch the back of her neck.

Zorua watched her with a mystified expression, and then attempted to imitate Riolu.

Riolu's expression changed from annoyed to confused and then to sudden realization as she saw that Zorua's front legs were in no way long enough to reach that far.

Zorua whimpered sadly and lowered his head sadly as another jolt from his neck caused him to tremble. However, he suddenly felt the sensation being gently lifted away by a soft paw gently rubbing his neck. He looked up to see Riolu sitting next to him, smiling as she applied her gentle touch. Zorua smiled and jumped up on her, giving her a joyful lick on cheek as he hugged her.

Riolu blushed a bit, but still smiled and hugged Zorua back.

**The End**

**_Author's Note: _**_When I first starting writing this, the Riolu was originally a boy. However, I started to remember when I first played Pokemon Black 2, when I had my Oshawott starter, I caught a Riolu right away. I gave it boy's name without checking the gender, but later on when it evolved in a Lucario, I finally saw that it was a girl, and I named it Ariel. So, I started to name her Ariel in this fanfic, but then I felt that you could easily connect to her if she was just called Riolu. A name would be too distracting. Anyway, if anyone wants to animate this, go ahead. _


End file.
